For the Love of a Daughter
by Vampire-Lover-Tegs
Summary: A one shot song fic based one the events following ravens death. Based on Devi lovato's 'For the love of a daughter'


Hello anyone who reads this

This is a song fic for Demi lovato's 'for the love of a daughter'

The idea just popped into my head

Disclamer: I don't own teen titans or the song unfortunately

* * *

_Four years old with my back to the door_

A little lite green girl sat against a door crying.

_All I could hear was the family war_

Coming from the other side was loud yelling.

"Really beast boy, this is the third time this week you've dissaperared. You can't keep doing this, Phoenix needs you, especially now. Raven would want,"robin tried.

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

"You have no idea what she would have wanted, you hear me," he shouted.

With that he took a swing at robin.

Robin was to startled to move until it was to late.

Crack!

Robin flew backwards into a wall.

_Am I your child or just a charity ward?_

With that he stormed out of the room, the small child scrambled away from the door but still managed to get clipped slightly letting out a small yelp.

"What are you doing there," he yelled with pain cleat in his eyes.

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

He couldn't bear to look at the child, pain-filled memories of her mother with the purple hair and purple flecks in her eyes, not to mention the gem on her forehead.

"Stupid child," he said before slamming the door and walking away.

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

She didn't understand what she did to all deserve this. Two month ago the little girl life was perfect, a loving family, a big house and all the happiness in the world, till then. Two month ago on the fifth of September when she was hit by a car while walking home from buying a book. A man in the car had a heart attack and had passed out. He was rushed to hospital and survived but raven died on impact. Beast boy hasn't been the same since then.

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

She saw him heading to the door with some bags and sprinted after him screwing no, don't go.

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Oh_

A tear slid down his cheek as he gave on last look to his daughter. Whispering I love you before setting his uniform, communication and resignation paper on the table

And walking out the doors.

_It's been five years since we've spoken last_

I teenage girl flew through the streets trying to clear her mind.

Today was the day that it all started.

_And you can't take back_

_What we never had_

She could barely remember a happy time with her father anymore.

_Oh, I can be manipulated_

_Only so many times,_

She did however remember those two long pain filled months, all the hurt and cruel words, the shouting and the crying.

And then the silence.

_Before even "I love you"_

_Starts to sound like a lie_

I love you...

She herd the word but found no meaning behind them, just emptiness.

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

She felt a tear slide down her cheek from all the memories, the pain was bearable.

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

But the sadness, the sadness wasn't, it was unbearable and she was being pulled down by it.

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

And that is why she was out here looking, searching, hoping.

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

High and low every street, every ally, every crack and crevice because she couldn't let go, she just couldn't, she has permentally lost one parent, she can't loose the other .

_For the love of a daughter_

She loved him no matter what.

She landed in an open bush area out of sight.

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

Tears now flowing more frequently down her face as though of the first four year invaded her head.

_How could you push me out of your world,_

The smiles, the happiness, the laughs, the story's,

_Lied to your flesh and your blood,_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?_

The promises that were left broken and battered, all that became dirty lies.

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

She started pushing through the shrubidge in anger and confusion.

_How could you throw me right out of your world?_

How could he do this to her? After all those promises and everything they'd been through.

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

She was so young, life was so unfair. It shouldn't have been her family, it shouldn't have been her.

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

She fell in a crumpled ball, sobbing and think a prayer. All she wanted was her daddy to hold her and say it was going to be alright.

_Oh, father, please, father_

"Please" she whispered.

"Pleased!"she screamed, her lungs burning with pain.

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

She kept screaming and screaming, like she was hoping it would take the pain away, that's what she needed but nothing happened. Everything was quiet, even the wind. As if the world was mocking her.

_For the love of a daughter_

Then she felt a hand on her back and looked up through the tears.

There stood a sickly looking green man.

She threw her arms around him and he hugged her back but letting out a violent cough.

He's died she realized.

He fell to the ground and whispered those three bone chilling words.

His eyes closed for the final time as he whispered two last words,

"I'm sorry,"

* * *

What did you think?

Please read and review

OXOX Vampier Lover Tegs


End file.
